


A quiet moment

by livlostinstarlight



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora loves being a mom, Catra tries to hide it but she loves it too, Catradora being moms, Everybody Loves Finn, F/F, Fluff, If I am going down I am taking everybody with me, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, i am soft, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livlostinstarlight/pseuds/livlostinstarlight
Summary: Adora just loves being a mom and being around her kid every free moment, sooner or later Glimmer will drag her back screamingJust Adora being a soft mom, because I know she would be
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	A quiet moment

**Author's Note:**

> This dumb short thing was inspired by the incredible art by @OliviaJTaylor20 on twitter, seriously go follow her, she is amazing

Adora sneaked smoothly into the room, her long white dress brushed against the door when she closed it quietly behind her back, she was so relieved to have successfully escaped from Glimmer and her She-Ra responsibilities for the day.

Catra hadn’t been so lucky, as royal advisor to the queen of Bright Moon, she hadn’t managed to slip away as easily as her wife, not that she seemed to mind, Catra actually loved her job even if she didn’t admit it openly.

But Adora needed a break, but not a simple break, she actually hadn’t been able to focus all morning, because of one persistent thought that couldn’t leave her mind. She quickly scanned the room and her eyes softened at the sight of the crib. _Finn_.

The nursery was peacefully quiet, she slowly approached the crib where her and Catra’s child should have been napping, but that instead she found fussing and rolling around. Adora couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hey, little one… what are you doing up?”

The baby blinked to their mother, their tail brushed against the blanket that seemed to have been previously kicked away, they were so little but Adora could have sworn that the glint of mischief in their eyes was right there.

_Of course there is, that’s all Catra._

She guessed that Finn wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon, so she took them into her arms and gently began cradling them. The little cat settled against the crook of their mother’s neck but was visibly refusing to close their eyes “So stubborn” whispered Adora nuzzling into their child’s hair “just like your mothers.”

She started humming softly and decided to walk around the room, enjoying the presence of the little one, who in the last few months had flipped her world upside down.

Finn seemed more and more eager to surrender to sleep, but their little fist was tightly clutched on their mother’s sleeve “It’s okay, baby, it’s okay… I am not going anywhere…” and she really wasn’t planning to, not even the sky falling would have made her part from her child in that moment.

_Is this how complete bliss feels like?_

Adora kissed Finn’s cheek who had finally given up and was now softly snoring, it was probably the cutest sound she had ever heard in her entire life, next to Catra’s purring of course.

Purring was a thing that Finn had picked up almost immediately when they were held, a thing that made Adora’s knees weaken and her heart clench every time. Catra had been afraid of taking them into her arms the very first time, she would deny it, but she had had unmistakably teary eyes when she finally did.

Adora could never forget that look, or that day in general.

She stayed like that for a while, with Finn peacefully napping on her shoulder, with zero intention of putting them back into the crib, just the thought was enough for making her physically ill.

“I am so hopeless…” it was barely a whisper, but louder than a thought.

Glimmer teased her and Catra endlessly because they couldn’t bear to be apart from their child for more than a couple of hours, they were basically living in the nursery, Catra had even slept once or twice next to the crib, before Bow and Glimmer had practically begged her to get out of the room and get some proper sleep on an actual bed.

Adora couldn’t really blame them, but she had to admit that she couldn’t wait to see Bow and Glimmer have a child of their own, because she _knew_ they would be just insufferable as her and her wife. That day she would enjoy dragging her best friends away from the nursery teasing them back relentlessly.

It was a matter of time before someone would eventually find her, but she was glad that the one to open the door was her own wife “Hey Adora” she tilted her head, her hair swiftly tied in a ponytail “I knew I would find you here.”

“I knew you would come too” Adora stuck her tongue out and Catra bit back a laugh “Glimmer finally got you off the hook?”

“I thought that I would have had to use Melog to escape, but Sparkles freed me willingly.” she shrugged and approached her and Finn, she couldn’t resist gently scratching the little one’s ear and a soft purr filled the room, if it was the mother’s child or the child’s itself no one could have known.

“I think it’s a matter of time before she and Bow come barging in and try to steal Finn for themselves.”

“Of course they will.”

“So let’s enjoy the peace while it lasts.” she started gently poking Finn’s cheek “Before I have to fight for my own child’s attention. I swear this kid is gonna be the most spoiled being on the planet.”

“Wait until the Alliance comes to visit tomorrow.”

Catra groaned “Can you believe this, Finn?” she was whispering to prevent them from waking up, not really expecting them to say something back, “Everybody loves you and wants to keep you for themselves. You are basically the child of a village.”

Adora rolled her eyes and couldn’t suppress a smile “You are so dramatic” she kissed Catra’s temple “I love you” she breathed nuzzling her nose into her lover’s soft mane.

She almost expected a snarky comment, that didn’t come, Catra was surprisingly quiet, until she brushed her wife’s long blond hair, and after a beat or two replied softer than ever “I love you too, both of you.”

They would have stayed forever like this, just enjoying each other’s company and staring at Finn, but they knew they would eventually have to come out of their own bubble. Just not anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I still like to pretend I know what I am doing. Thanks for reading byeeee


End file.
